The Mario Kart World Tour
by GTracerskyler
Summary: 24 Drivers, 36 courses, One Winner. The first ever 36 race cup is here! Will Mario and the gang be victorious? Or will the Mii's come out on top? stay tuned to find out! My first story.
1. Chapter 1: Entry

**AN: All the characters except for any OC Mii's are not owned by me. Also all the kart's are based off the ones in Mario Kart 7**

1: Entry

Skyler's POV (1st):

"Hey are you done down there! I have to get moving if I'm going to make the registration cutoff!" I shouted.

"Yeah just about," My sister Misami responded. "I just need to tighten the seat a little bit more…" I started to tap my feet impatiently. "There, it's done!"

"Finally," I responded in relief. I quickly hopped in the kart and started the 150cc motor, "did you add the paraglider?"

"Yep everything you wanted is there so, hopefully that's what you want, right? I nodded my head yes. "Cool, now go out there and kick some ass!"

"With pleasure." I responded. Moments later, I shot out of our garage and on to the street heading towards the registration site. Normally I would load it on the back of my truck, but due to the fact my sister took so long making the changes, I'm forced to have to drive it there. It's not really an issue for me but I like to keep the engine in tip top shape. Now that I really think about it, it's quite fun driving to

all of my races, and quite frankly, I'm loving this new setup we put together: Standard Kart, Slick Tires, Paraglider, and a 150cc engine. Yeah it's simple but it gives me more room to chain drift.

'Now it's time to put the new setup to the test!' I thought as I entered the highway, and right away this kart did not disappoint me. I quickly snaked past all the commuter cars with ease, not even taking a second glance at them.

After a while, I caught up with my best friend, SkyTails (His real name is Miles but he prefers to be called by that name) who instantly tried to block me but failed. Noticing that he's in his kart as well, he must be entering the competition. To go off-topic, Me and Miles go way back. But as much as friends we are, when it come racing, he can kiss my ass (I bet'cha he's saying the same thing right now). So instead of chatting with him, I decided to slingshot right past him. As I neared my destination, another driver (or should I say Mii) came beside me. She (I presume) drove the same setup as me, but her style from my view was different. I noticed she tends to hold her drifts longer and wider than me, but she was able to keep up without a problem. This could be an issue, but who knows? I tried to shake her off of my tail, but with no luck, it was like she hooked on to the back of my kart. I figure she won't leave alone if I wouldn't let her pass, so I slowed my pace and gave her the signal to go around me.

She didn't respond. As a matter of fact she got real close behind me and said, "Quit being a gentlemen and drive."

"I take it you're going to the same location I am then." I responded.

"No duh Sherlock Holmes, why else would I be challenging you?"

"Fine then, have it your way." And in that instant, I increased my speed and took off, and once again, she was copying my every move.

As we approached the exit ramp, the unknown Mii made her move. At first she took the corner wide, increasing the distance between us. But as I started to slide to the outside, she sharpened her drift and tried to pass me in the inside of the corner. At this point, I couldn't do anything but watch her slide right past me.

"Humph, rookie." She said as she slid past me. In a sense, that's what I wanted all along, it'll allow me to analyze her moves and take the pressure off of me and on to her.

As she drifted on to the street, I shortly followed, mimicking her every move. After a bit I started to realize something; she has the EXACT kart setup as mine and the same driving style as I did. Furthermore, I started to regret letting her by. Had I known I'd be challenging myself, I wouldn't have made that mistake. Well, I know all my weaknesses, so regaining the lead shouldn't be too hard of a task.

With only half a mile to go, I decided to make my move on the upcoming hairpin s-curve. I drifted the first part of the hairpin as I normally would, but instead of dragging it out as I normally would, I ended the drift early and quickly switched directions, doing that set me up to drift on the inside of the corner. The Mii on the other hand, dragged out the drift; which is what I wanted. You see, since slick tires have poor grip, it makes it harder to recover from over-drifting the corner in a chain-drift. Knowing that, the Mii did exactly what I wanted her to do, slide to the outside of the curve. And with that I made my move on the inside of the corner. I didn't get a chance to look at her face but I did hear this, "Not a bad move there, but can you keep the lead?" Implying that she was ACTUALLY going to take back the lead; did she quickly forget we have the exact same set up or she just plain cocky? 'Whatever…' I thought to myself. Now everything was going to plan until I heard a familiar voice behind me, "HEY SLOWPOKES! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" and moments later, I turned around only to see two Mii's I really didn't think to expect to be behind us: Mil…I mean SkyTails and Dennis (another friend/competitor of mines… I'll go into detail later) Apparently, Sky must have drafted the Mii and Dennis must have drafted Sky. Well, however they planned that, they got past both of us; which made both me and the Mii feeling quite bummed that we went through all of that only to get passed at the last minute.

Since we were right at the place we need to go and there was no point of racing any further, I slowed my pace to let the other Mii catch up; I highly doubt she was mad about the loss…I think. Once she pulled right beside me, "Not bad, that move you made on the s-turn surprised me a little bit."

"Thanks" I responded calmly. At this moment I got a chance to finally look at what this Mii looked like: to be honest, she looked like a tom-boy, hard to tell from a distance…

"So what's your name?"

"Skyler and yours…"

"Kinma." Kinma huh? Not a bad name. It suited her cocky nature well, which isn't a bad thing really. Based on the little race we had, I won't be bored at all during this competition. "Well Skyler, you might be my only competition."

"Why thank you." I said quite sarcastically.

"Ha ha," she replied, "you're such a gentlemen." she then shook her head a bit. Apparently she didn't pick up the sarcasm in my voice.

At that point we had arrived at the destination. From the looks of it, Dennis and SkyTails were waiting for us; typical of them…

"Took you two long enough." Dennis said. "You two love-birds done talking?" Said SkyTails shortly after, and to that, we both gave him a death stare.

"Well Skyler," Kinma Said, "we're here." I nodded my head, turning off my engine in the process. Shortly after, me and Kinma exited our karts. I suddenly realized something else about Kinma, She is really short…well compared me that is. I guess the kart makes her look bigger…let alone her voice.

As I stood in front of the place, my heart started to beat faster, 'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'it's now time to show the word what I got!'

"Hey Kiddo, are you going to be in cloud 9 all day? Come on!" Kinma said.

"hm oh yeah heh…" I shortly followed Kinma into the building.

**So what did you think? Ik It needs work but it's a working start. I'll try to keep chapters at a reasonable length but expect the entire story to be long.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Drivers

**Before we begin, let's respond to some replies I got:**

**SuperPrincessDaisy64: thanks for the fav and I hope you like the rest of the story as well**

**RedTurtle632: Heh heh…Funny thing about that, your story gave me the inspiration to write this fanfiction. **

**Woo! Second chapter! I wonder who we'll meet next. **

2: Meet the Drivers

Kinma's POV (1st):

"Well Skyler, we're here." I calmly told Skyler. To be honest, despite my actions didn't show it, I was quite bummed that I lost to him in a challenge I set up… but it doesn't matter. He's knows not to mess around with me…well at least I hope he does. Anyways, as I got out of my kart, I took a real good look at the two Mii's ahead of me. Based on our recent interaction, they seem to be really crafty drivers. So, I gave them a quick nod and proceeded to enter the building until I noticed a certain someone wasn't behind me… "Hey Kiddo, are you going to be in cloud 9 all day? Come on!"

"hm oh yeah heh…" he responded. Soon afterwards, he followed me into the building.

Once we got inside, everything changed. My once badass attitude is now non-existent. I felt my palms getting sweaty, my heart beating harder, and my vision getting blurry. I knew beforehand that I was going to be nervous, but this, this something worse: a nervous breakdown. I'm not sure if Skyler and his buddies are feeling the same thing, but if i walk in the front any longer, I feel like I'm going to faint. Don't get me wrong, I am a female, but if you haven't noticed already, I'm a serious tom-boy; stuff like this doesn't faze me a lot…if ever. So I did what any person would do… slow my pace and let the ACTUAL leader of this "group" take the lead. I know, punk move, but let's be real now, the pressure was like meting your role model in person….and he actually talks to you!

Not to get ahead of myself… as I let the Mii wearing the orange shirt (I think his name is SkyTails) take the lead, he did something that surprised me: he grabbed my hand. For a moment, I wanted to pull my hand away from him; but after that moment passed, my nervousness went away. I guess this guy knows a thing or two about calming nerves; I hope he isn't trying to pull anything funny now… I'd hate to have to kick his ass in front of everybody.

Sometime later, we had arrived at the registration desk. Me being a total chicken said, "Hey Skyler, since you won the challenge, why don't you go first?"

"Are you sure about that?" he responded, "I mean aren't ladies supposed to go first?"

Crap. I was hoping he wasn't going say that, "Oh no no…I insist you go." Strangely enough, he didn't put up a fight, he walked pass me and I shortly followed along with his two buddies.

-5 minutes later-

After all of us Registered, we were sent to a holding room; apparently to keep track of everyone entering. Since it's quite a long walk to that room, I'll formally introduce myself: I am Kinma Mii (I have a last name but I really don't want to say it). My Birthday is November 2nd and my favorite color is white. I know it's short but there's nothing else that you don't know about me, I mean it's quite obvious that I'm a kart racer and I'm a tom-boy. But what else do you need to know.

Onwards with the story, once we got to the holding room, I started to sense my inner fangirl about to come out…

Miles [SkyTails] POV (1st):

'Oh crap, she's about to fangirl…' I thought to myself, '…ehhh, tom-boy on the outside, just a classic fangirl on the inside.' I quietly sighed, and in the process, stepping on the back that tom-boy's (I think her name is Kinma, I believe?) shoe on purpose; watching her stumble in the process. In doing that, I was expecting to attract attention from everybody… yeah that didn't work, she was spared.

"Hey what was that for?" she quietly said to me.

"Try not to embarrass us ok?" I responded.

She smirked at me and replied, "did you forget, we don't do calm." At that moment I turned in another direction to distance myself from that girl.

"HEY MILES! LONG TIME NO SEE EH!" I turned around just to see.

"TOAD!" I yelled back. (fyi, me and Toad have known each other since the 2nd Mushroom city Grand Prix)

That caught the attention of some more people, including Daisy who yelled, "Miilleeee! WELCOME BACK!"

"heya there, Daisy." I said unenthused. I really hate that nickname, but telling her that would be like telling a sheep not to eat the grass… she'll just ignore me.

Just before anymore reunions where about to be made some one near the door shouted, "Excuse me everyone! Can I get your attention please?" I quickly turned around to see who it was…

'Nikki Swapnote? What's she doing here?'

"Hey everyone, I'm not here to deliver any notes to you guys, but to tell you two things. First, Me and Lakitu are switching places for this tournament so I will be driving and not him. And secondly, Lakitu is asking everyone to meet him at Figure-8 Circuit across town, apparently he want us to race there for some odd reason." Some of the other competitors shrugged, I guess I'm not the only one lost then, "So everybody! Let's GO!" As soon as she said that, me and the rest of the people in there (including Nikki) started to run in a mad dash for our karts, this is gonna be something….

As soon as we got to the front of the building, we noticed that all of our karts were lined up in a staggered grid-style and the receptionist holding a flag. Without caring too much, I quickly jumped into my orange kart and placed my feet on the pedals. At that time, I got a good look at the competition: in the first row was Yoshi as the pole sitter, followed by Rosalina, Toad, and Wario. In the second row was Nikki, Peach, Koopa, and a Mii wearing a blue shirt. In the third row was Mario, Skyler, that tom-boy, and Luigi. In the Fourth row was Daisy, me, Dennis and DK. And in the last row I think was Bowser, another Mii wearing also white (like the tom boy's color), Shy Guy and Waluigi; this made twenty-four drivers, more then what I've ever seen in a typical race.

"Are you guys ready?" the receptionist said, raising the flag in the process.

3…..

2…..

1…..

"GOOOOOO!" she yelled. In that moment, all twenty-four of us took off. Me being in fourteenth had its advantage, easy drafting. But, if my assumptions are correct, then this is an open course. If it is then I'll trail behind Skyler and find all the good shortcuts in the process. So after we passed the hairpin S-curve we passed earlier, I noticed that a crowd of people gathered along the sides of the road, not to mention that barriers were set up along the sides as well… oh well, looks like I'll have to win the old fashioned way.

-2 minutes later-

'It's only been two minutes and I already lost track of Skyler!' I thought to myself, 'the heck, how did he manage to pull away so fast?' at that point, I just dropped the thought and just focused on catching up to Skyler. And If I know any better, him and that tom-boy are going at it right about now…

Skyler's POV (1st):

"You just don't know the meaning of quit do you Kinma?" I shouted towards her.

"You're right, I don't." She replied, "Anyways, I want you to witness perfection."

"If getting your ass kicked is perfection, then I'd love to see that." I replied, "Especially since you're in twelfth."

"Make that thirteenth!" someone behind me said, and moments later, a Mii wearing blue shot right past us with ease. At this rate, I highly doubt I'm going to win the race. I just need to ignore Kinma for now if I'm going to win this.

"Hey Skyler! Look out!" Someone said. At that moment I saw the blue Mii spun and she's right in my path.

'There's no time to invade her… I'm going to collide right into her…' at this point I was bracing myself for impact…

_**To be continued…**_

**The second chapter is finished! Hope you like it so far. Again, sorry for the errors. Hopefully I'll be able to upload this on a weekly basis, just like an Anime would. But please, keep the comments coming, I'd love to hear your feedback even if it's negative. While I'm not striving for perfection, (like Kinma is) I'd love to improve my skills.**


End file.
